Applications and user interfaces are often adapted to meet the needs of different users in different industries, locales, companies, and other contexts. This often requires application vendors to develop and maintain multiple versions of applications, employing teams of developers to ensure consistency and proper function across all versions. When updates to the core application or application dependencies are needed, changes must be propagated to each application version and properly tested, often leading to high maintenance costs during the lifecycle of an application.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.